


Before he gets away

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is feeling like a third wheel and it's his own damn fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before he gets away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters of _Merlin_. This fanfiction is written for fun and no profit is being made. No offence is intended.

Arthur tried to concentrate on the show. He really did. It was his favourite band playing and they had some really great seats! Except, Merlin was constantly talking with Percival and they were just laughing and giggling and Arthur _could not_ concentrate. 

What was wrong with him? 

Oh yeah, now he remembered. He fancied Merlin and Merlin was on a date with Percival. 

When Arthur had initially found out that Merlin was going to the Three Suns concert, he thought Merlin was going to ask him. But, Percival had invited _him_ and without even thinking about it at first, Arthur had blurted out how much he loved them. So Merlin invited Arthur. 

Now here he was. The third wheel. 

"What's the matter?" Merlin asked during the break when they were still at their seats and Percival had gone off to fetch some snacks and drinks. 

"I...uh...nothing," Arthur said, looking straight at the empty stage. 

"Seriously, Arthur. What's the problem? I thought you enjoyed the Three Suns." 

"I do," Arthur said. "It's a great show." 

"Then the problem is..." 

"I didn't realise you were on a date with Percival." 

"What?" Merlin asked, sounding amused. Sure, now he can make fun of Arthur. Great. 

"I didn't want to be a third wheel. He's practically all over you and I don't really—" 

"Is that bothering you? I mean, why does it make you uncomfortable?" Merlin asked and Arthur opened his mouth to say something. He had no idea what he was going to say. He and Merlin had been friends for so long that he had no clue when he'd started to fancy him. Of course, it had to be someone so good looking like Percival to come in and sweep Merlin off his feet for Arthur to realise that he'd lost Merlin. "And before you say anything, we're not on a date." 

Arthur laughed, and at the same time, the lights dimmed and some other band came on the stage. People started to cheer and got up off their seats. Arthur and Merlin did the same. 

"He's been all over you, all night," Arthur said, pulling Merlin closer to him so he could say it in Merlin's ear. "You both are laughing, and his arms keep brushing against yours, then he picked you up and his hand went under your shirt." Arthur tried to mimic what Percival had been doing to Merlin with his hands and feeling Merlin's warm skin under his shirt was _not_ a good idea. 

"Arthur..." Merlin said in a whisper, and Arthur pulled away. Maybe he crossed the line. If Merlin was on a date with Percival, knowingly or not, this wasn't Arthur's place to make a move. 

Merlin continued to look at Arthur in confusion, or so Arthur thought. He had no idea how else to decipher that look. It had to be confusion, or disgust. 

"We're not...we're not...on a date," Merlin said. "We're just mates. He fancies a friend of mine, and quite a lot, so I know that for a fact and..." 

"And what?" Arthur snapped. God, he was really making a fool of himself now. 

"Even if Percival was doing all those things to me, the way you _described_ them...It wasn't sensual. We were just goofing off, really. Arthur, I don't know... Fuck. Oh, God." Merlin ran a hand through his hair and turned away from Arthur. He looked like he was trying to concentrate on the show and stared at the new musicians that were on the stage. 

"What is it?" Arthur was seriously freaking out. Had he really offended Merlin that much? This was just like him to screw everything up. He should have made his move before Percival and now, maybe Merlin wouldn't even want to be his friend anymore, either. 

"I just..." Merlin turned to look at him again and then he looked around the stadium. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them. 

" _What_?" Arthur asked, pulling Merlin closer. Heaven help him, he wanted to touch Merlin's skin again. Feel the warmth of his body against his own. 

"I'm so turned on right now," Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear and pressed himself against Arthur's side. Arthur felt Merlin's erection through his jeans against his hips. _Oh_ , he thought. "I can't be on a date with Percival because he didn't get this reaction out of me by touching me all night, as you say, but one touch from you. Fuck, Arthur. Do it again." 

Arthur pulled Merlin closer and his hand snaked under Merlin's shirt again. He scraped his nails against Merlin's side and then started to massage him gently. He was glad that the stadium was now dark and he had the freedom to do just a bit more. He turned around and pressed his hips against Merlin's, pushing their groins together. It didn't take Arthur very long to get so hard. Fuck Percival, fuck the Three Suns, fuck everything else. This is what he needed. What he'd always wanted. He pressed his lips on Merlin's and kissed him. 

"Oh good, now I won't feel so bad for leaving." Arthur heard Percival's voice and both he and Merlin quickly separated. Percival had returned with _no_ snacks or drinks. 

Arthur stumbled on his words. "I was just—" 

Then, Merlin chimed in. "Percival, we were just—" 

"Don't worry about it, mates," Percival said. "I just got off the phone with Gwaine and I—uh—" Percival looked like he was suddenly shy and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You have to go," Merlin said, giving Percival a knowing smile. 

"Yeah. I was hoping—" 

"No problem. We can take a taxi," Merlin said. 

Percival shot them both a grin and quickly left. A moment later, the Three Suns were back on stage.

"Do you want to stay?" Arthur asked Merlin, pulling him closer. 

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "Do you?" 

Arthur smiled and nuzzled in Merlin's neck before he whispered in Merlin's ear. "I kind of want to continue what we started. I don't know if you—" 

"Yes," Merlin said. He grabbed Arthur's hand they were out of the concert hall in record time.


End file.
